This invention relates to electronic components coated with an ultraviolet radiation-curable composition containing a borate that not only accelerates the cure but promotes the curing of thicker films than heretofore possible.
Electronic components have been coated with a variety of materials for a variety of reasons. Some of these have been soft undercoatings to protect the component from shock. Others have protected the component from dirt, moisture, and other contaminants. Still others have provided rigidity.
Changes in manufacturing conditions have necessitated changes in coatings. For example, aqueous fluxes are replacing nonaqueous ones in soldering components to boards. However, aqueous fluxes penetrate many of the coatings in use, and so new coating formulations must be devised.
Electronic components are being used in environments where they had not been used before. Components used in electronic ignition systems must withstand not only elevated temperatures from automotive engines but also salt water spray from road salt.
Manufacturing processes are being evaluated or re-evaluated with emphasis on energy requirements of the process as well as simplicity of operation.